Cinta itu
by UNIQornKitsune
Summary: "Kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta..." This Fanfic LayKai!


**Cinta itu...  
**

 **A LayKai Couple Fanfic**

 **Author:UniQornKitsune**

 **Pairing:LayKai (Lay and Kai)**

 **Genre:Drama,Boy X Boy  
**

 **Disclaimer:fanfic ini murni dari fikiran saya para cast hanya milik Tuhan,keluarganya serta para fans**

 **Warning:ini fanfic LayKai couple jadi readers sendiri deh yang nebak siapa UKE dan SEME di FF ini :D dan maaf ini fanfic Boy X Boy sangat OCC sekali karakter dari para castnya. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. DON'T COPAS apalagi PLAGIAT walaupun cerita saya absurd tetapi murni hasil pikiran sendiri  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih terdiam memandangi sosoknya yang selalu begitu indah dimataku , selalu terlihat mempesonaku dan membuatku dibutakan oleh rasa yang kusebut aneh bernama **Cinta**.

Aku terjatuh kedalam pesona yang memikatku , menjeratku dengan begitu dalamnya. Aku bodoh ya bodoh karena mencintai seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin.

Aku lelaki keturunan _Chinese_ namaku Zhang Yixing yang kini tengah menimba ilmu di Negara nan jauh dari kampung halamanku. Ya kini aku disini di Negara yang dijuluki Negeri Ginseng , Korea kagumku kepada pemuda berkulit Tan yang bernama Kim Jongin perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah rasa yang Aneh?!.

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja Lay~ah?." Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara baritone khas milik Kim Jongin.

"Kau sudah ada disini , bagaimana latihanmu sudah selesai?."

Perlahan Jongin tersenyum sembari mengacak lembut surai kehitaman milikku. Aku tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan lekat.

"Ayo pulang. Kau pasti lelah seharian menungguku?." Jongin bertanya kepadaku tetapi aku hanya diam dan sesekali menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak...aku tidak lelah. Kai~ah." Ucapku dengan pelan.

"Kita mampir ketaman itu sebentar. Dan juga aku akan mentraktirmu kopi oke."

Aku disini kini terduduk diam dibangku sebuah taman dan menunggu Jongin yang membeli kopi disebuah kedai diseberang jalan taman ini.

.

.

.

.

Kulihat dia berlari kearahku dengan membawa 2 gelas plastik yang kupastikan itu kopi.

"Hei.. maaf lama." Dia berucap pelan sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku dengan mantap.

Kami duduk dengan menggenggam segelas kopi hangat. sesekali mataku terlihat mencuri pandang kearah Jongin. Jongin terlihat begitu tenang.

"A-aku menyukaimu Kai~ah." Aku berkata dengan lancarnya tapi yah sedikit ada nada kegugupan juga , mataku perlahan meliriknya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekpresi wajahnya itu. Dia terlihat Kaget tetapi kembali terlihat datar , ekpresi terlihat kembali datar khas seorang Jongin.

"Maaf aku belum memberitahumu ya. Kau tahu gadis yang selalu berada di bangku taman yang menghadap kearah ruangan dance tempatku berlatih."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aku kini memandangnya yang tengah menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya pelan.

"Tidak... gadis itu pernah kulihat beberapa kali tetapi aku tidak berani menyapanya. Kau tahu aku ini baru belajar bahasa korea. Aku takut salah menyapa orang."

Dia terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanku. Entah kenapa hatiku menghangat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari bibirnya.

"Kau ini polos sekali." Dia mengacak rambutku pelan dan terkekeh lagi. Hah jantungku kenapa jadi berdetak tak karuan begini. Ah~ aku ini laki-laki jadi yah aku tidak merona sseperti perempuan ya! Hanya yah seakan tubuh dan hatiku menghangat ketika dia mengacak rambutku dengan lembut.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku yang rapi ini."

"Serius. Kau tidak tahu gadis itu. Maaf sebelumnya aku tak pernah menceritakannya tetapi gadis itu dia kekasihku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Aku tersentak kaget. Sakit! Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali seakan-akan nafasku tercekat dan jantungku diremas dengan pelan. Kulihat kini Jongin memandangku dengan pandangannya yang ah~ aku tak tahu! Dia mengacak pelan sekali lagi helaian rambutku.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Lay~ah. Tetapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau menyukai lelaki sepertiku , tetapi maaf aku tidak pantas untukmu kau tahu kita ini sama yah~ kau dan aku sama-sama lelaki. Tetapi Cinta itu datang kepada siapa saja tanpa kita tahu cinta itu akan singgah kepada siapa. Aku sudah menyerahkan rasa cintaku untuk gadis itu. Do Kyungsoo"

Rasanya nafasku tercekat sekali lagi. Bodoh! Bodoh! Ya.. ya... kenapa denganku kenapa ada sesuatu cairan bening yang mendesak keluar. Kulihat dia-Jongin. Dia menatap kearahku dan menghapus pelan cairan bening sialan! Yang mendesak keluar ini.

"Jangan menangis. Kita masih bisa berteman , kau tahu aku tidak mempersalahkan kau menyukaiku aku tahu kau lelaki aku tidak akan merasa aneh atau jijik dengan rasa sukamu itu. Tetapi sekali lagi cintaku ini ah~ andai kau datang lebih dulu. Aku mungkin saja bisa jatuh hati denganmu , kau polos,manis, dan terkadang terlihat manly saat menari." Dia terkekeh pelan dan aku tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya itu. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _Xie xie_... terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini Kai~ah."

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terserah. Tapi aku berharap kau tetap menjadi temanku. Dan satu lagi buka hatimu kembali untuk menyambut cinta yang akan menunggumu."

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan gadis beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal dengan tampang datar dan sok dinginnya. dan jangan lupa teraktir aku." aku tersenyum dan meninju pelan lengan Jongin, Jongin tertawa pelan dan memiting leherku.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum lagi dan malam itu kami berdua tertawa, bercanda dan memandang langit yang pekat dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Hanya Aku dan Dia. Aku tak bisa memilikinya tetapi setidaknya aku berani mengungkapkan rasa Aneh yang kusebut Cinta ini kepadanya. Lelaki itu Kim Jongin cinta pertama yang aneh. Aku Menyukai seseorang Lelaki.

" _Wo Ai Ni_... Kim Jongin." Lirihku dengan pelan.

.

.

.

 **Cinta itu datang kepada siapa saja**

 **Tanpa kita tahu cinta itu akan singgah kepada siapa**

 **Kita tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini kisahku Zhang Yixing seorang lelaki yang tanpa kusadari menyukai seorang lelaki bernama Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ditunggu Review dari kalian para pembaca. Arigatou**


End file.
